


Smokescreen x Femme Reader

by Bumbleswipe



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers), maccadam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleswipe/pseuds/Bumbleswipe
Summary: The autobots decided to play a little game of “Spin the bottle”
Relationships: Smokescreen (Transformers)/You
Kudos: 3





	Smokescreen x Femme Reader

**Warning: Lemon**

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen were all playing lobbing while you and Arcee sat down looking at them play. Optimus and Ultra Magnus were together at the command center speaking to each other, and Ratchet was in the med bay making up an invention.

"Ughh I'm bored, can we do something el.. Ouch! Hey!" Smokescreen said as he got hit with the lobbing ball. 

"Sorry kid. What do you want to do then?" Wheeljack said walking towards Smokescreen and placing his servos on his hips. 

"I don't know, I was just asking" Smokescreen said. 

"What about spin the bottle?" Bulkhead suggested. Every bot looked at him confused. 

//: Spin the what? ://Bumblebee asked. 

"Spin the bottle, Miko explained it to me once" Bulkhead said. 

"And what do you have to do?" I asked. 

"It is literally in the name, you spin a bottle and however lands on, you have to kiss them. Simple" Bulkhead explained walking towards me. 

"Well.. sounds exciting! Who is in?" I asked excited looking around. Everyone walked to the center of the base, all but Magnus, Prime, and Ratchet. I got up from where I was sitting with Arcee and started to walk towards them. 

"Now is your chance to get all smooching with Screen over there" Arcee said to me nudging my arm with her elbow, teasing me. I've had the hugest crush on the white and blue mech for a while now. 

"Shut it, I'll probably not even get him with my luck" I told her. 

Now we all sat in a circle and Bulkhead grabbed a small bottle from the kids area from the base and placed it in the middle of the circle. 

"OP, Magnus, want to join in?" I asked, they both looked back unamused. 

"C'mon Magnus, you might get a chance to kiss this hot bot of a femme" Wheeljack said signaling with his digit to where Arcee was sitting. Arcee looked at him with a seductive look. Magnus convinced and blushing, accepts and walks over to sit in front of Arcee. Optimus surprisingly followed him. I nudge her and giggle with her. 

"Doc, c'mon. Have some fun for once" Wheeljack called out for Ratchet. 

"Wheeljack I already told you don call me that! I'm having my own fun in the med bay" Ratchet said turning around irritated. 

"Some real fun doc" Wheeljack exclaimed back walking towards him. Ratchet had a noticeable blush on his faceplate.

"F-fine, I'll join I guess" Ratchet said pushing threw Wheeljack and walking to our circle. 

"Ok, who wants to begin?" Bulkhead asked. 

//: I'll start :// Bumblebee beeped excited grabbing and spinning the small bottle. It gave so many spins at how fast he swing the bottle, until it finally stopped and landed on no other than Optimus Prime himself. Bumblebee shocked where the bottle landed, he was unsure on what to do, until Optimus gave him a reassuring look stating that it was ok. Bumblebee got up and walked towards OP, leaned forward and captured the big mech's dermas with his, Op reaching to Bee's neck and deepening the kiss. Bumblebee in shock backs up and looks at OP's faceplate with a blush. OP was smiling at him. Bumblebee quickly turns around to sit back at his spot, flustered and trying to avoid eye contact with the Prime. 

"Ok, lets go clockwise then, up next is Wheeljack" Bulkhead said

"Alright lets see here" Wheeljack reached the bottle and whirled it lightly, trying to get a certain red and white mech. To his luck, he got the ambulance. Wheeljack looked up with a devious grin, making Ratchet nervous. Wheeljack got up and placed both of his servos on Ratchet's faceplate, making Ratchet jump at the sudden contact. 

"Wheeljack w-wa..." Ratchet got caught off by Wheeljack's dermas against his. Wheeljack made it as passionate as he could, finishing it off biting Ratchet's bottom derma. Ratchet just stood there in shock, not saying anything. 

"Alright, I like this game" Wheeljack exclaimed. I looked up and saw Bumblebee and Bulkhead bothering Smokescreen who was seating in between him. He then looks up to where I was and gave him a small smile, his face gets noticeable blue and looks down. 

Now it is Arcee's turn, she grabs the bottle and spins it, landing on the second large mech. Ultra Magnus. Arcee gets up and started to walk towards the mech. 

"Listen, Arcee.. Y-you don't have to do t-.." Magnus gets caught off by Arcee's dermas placed on his, lightly and lovingly, grabbing his large faceplate with her small servos. Magnus slowly melted into the kiss, but Arcee cut it short. Magnus looked down to her with loving eyes and followed her with his optics when she walked away from him to sit back at her spot next to me. 

Now it was your turn. Wonder who I'll get-I thought to myself. I reached for the bottle and whirled it, I looked at the bottle hoping for a certain mech, it finally stopped and I looked up to see it landed on.. Bulkhead... Oh boy. Well it is just a game. I get up and started to walk towards him. I grabbed his faceplate to give him a kiss, but was pulled hard away from him by Smokescreen. I looked at him startled at the sudden way he jerked me around. 

"Smokes, what's up?" I asked him. 

"We have to talk" He pulled me towards the berth rooms from the base. 

"About time he told her something"Bulkhead said. 

"Now.. Who is going to give Bulky some love" Bulkhead said opening his arms and having his dermas puckered up. 

"I got ya pal" Wheeljack got up and started to make smooching kisses noises to the wrecker in a joking matter. Making everyone laugh around them. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

In Smokescreen's room

He opened up the door to his berth room and threw me in there, closing the door behind us. 

"Smokescreen, what gives?" I asked him confused. 

"Listen, you can't kiss Bulkhead" Smokescreen exclaimed. 

"Why not?" I asked him. 

"Because... because... I can't let that happen!" Smokescreen said, his face 

"Smokes.. you have something to say?" I asked him. 

"I-i w-well.." Smokescreen was a stuttering mess. I go forward and put one of my servos on his warm faceplate.

"Smokes its ok, it is just you and me here. Take your time." I told reassuring him. He took a deep breath and closed his optics. 

" (y/n) listen, I have been wanting to tell you this for the longest" Smokescreen grabbed my servo from his faceplate, grabbed my other servo and put them together with his. 

"I like you, a- a lot, ever since I saw you. You cause my spark to skip a beat every time. I wake up every morning from stasis thinking of you. You are always on my processor and I think you're the most beautiful femme I have ever seen, even when you fight, you're so graceful and amazing and.." I caught off Smokescreen with a soft kiss. 

"Thank you Smokescreen for your beautiful words.." I said looking at him lovingly. 

"Sorry, I've just hold it in for so long and needed to say it" He said looking to the ground. 

"Hey that is ok, can I be honest with you? I feel the same way.. Ever since I joined team Prime." I told him. 

"Really?" He asked excited. I just nodded my helm and looked at him feeling my faceplate get warm. He got closer to me and grabbed my chin. He looked at me asking for permission and I nodded. Smokescreen then closes the space between us in a loving and sweet kiss. I snaked my arms around his neck and he places his servos on my aft. The kiss was getting intense, Smokescreen was asking for permission with his glossa to enter my mouth. I granted it and he started to explore and fight with my glossa. Our vents kicked on and we separated from the kiss. 

"I wanted to kiss you for so long" Smokescreen said. 

"You know what I wanted for so long?" I asked him and he looked at me confused .

"What?" He asked and I pushed him back to his berth and made him lay down. I quickly got on top of him. 

"This" I reached down and started to kiss him again, grinding our ports together. 

"(y-y/n), F-frag" Smokescreen exclaimed. I opened my port and started to rub his codpiece asking for permission. I started to kiss his neck cables and using my servo to rub harder against his port. 

"(Y/n) are you sure?" Smokescreen asked nervously.

"Positive" I told him. Then I heard a click and his erected spike came out. I grabbed it and placed it on my valve. I then go down slowly on him. 

"F-frag (y/n). You're s-so tight" 

"Shh, just enjoy." I told him and started to move at a steady pace. Smokescreen on instinct grabbed my aft and squeezed them, making me moan. I sit up and moved my hips back and forward with his spike all the way inside, while I took off my breast plates, showing Smokescreen my breasts. He stood stunned at the view in front of him. I grabbed his servos and placed them on my chest, Smokescreen instantly squeezing them. He pulls me down and puts one of my breast in his mouth, sucking of my nub. I quickly started to move faster, jumping on his spike, making my aft move with every pound I got in. Smokes lets go of my nub to moan out at the new sensation. I started to kiss his neck cables and he grabs my aft again, helping me with the rhythm I started with. 

"P-primus (y/n) I'm going to overload" I started to move faster, making both of us moan out loud, not caring for the others to hear us. My overload was coming up too. 

"SMOKES! A-ah I'm cumin" Smokescreen again grabs my breast and places my nubs in his mouth. 

"~A-ah Smokey.." I said as I overloaded laying down on Smoke's chases, followed by Smokescreen's overload. 

"(y/n) that was amazing" Smokescreen said taking heavy breaths in, I slowly get up from his chases and off of his spike to lay down next to him. 

"Yes, it was.." I said breathing heavy. 

"(y/n) I know this is sudden, but... would you like to be my femme friend?" Smokescreen asked me turning towards me. 

"I'd love to" I said turning towards him, he gave me a big smile and grabs my faceplate and brings me in for a kiss. Slowly we left into recharge. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

All the bots at the main hanger of the base hearing their moans

"Well that escalated quickly, What ya say Doc that we be next in making some sounds huh?" Wheeljack asked in a perverted matter. 

"Shut up Wheeljack" Ratchet said getting up and walking away.


End file.
